Aharina
Aharina is a Dark Freyan who has recently attained the postion of State Mage of Corra. She is a very powerful tenramancer, as is typical of her kind, and has also mastered averamegia. She is presently in the possession of Neocrasse's Stone. Appearance Aharina's body features the trademark traits of a Dark Freyan- jet black wings, hair, and even eyes. Personality Combat Biography Aharina grew up in the small town of Kerios, one of the few ground-sitting Freyan settlements. It was known for its huge library, which limited its access exclusively to other Freyans. The people of this town hated Dark Freyans, though they had not been home to one for centuries- until Aharina was born. Her mother, fearing for her life, kept her as a secret. To this end, Aharina was mostly kept indoors as a young child- usually only escaping the house when her mother would sneak her into the library, letting her read as much as she liked. Unknown to her mother, she spent most of her time reading about magic and fighting. Aharina spent so much time in the library reading about dark magic she was able to manipulate shadows covering a whole room in darkness very simply- it came to her quite naturally. When she was fifteen, as she was reading in the library, a group of bandits burst in, presumably intent on selling the rare magical tomes for a high price. Having grown attached to the books as her only companions, Aharina defended them from the bandits- viciously killing them with magic she had never tried on real targets. She fled home, hoping no-one had seen her- but on her way, she saw it was not just the library being raided, but the whole town. When she arrived home she saw her mother dead on the floor in front of her- screaming in horror, she became enveloped in rage. The pure emotion surging through her soul channelled into an explosion of dark magic- destroying a large portion of the town, killing bandits and townspeople alike, and leaving Aharina unconscious. Waking up on the road surrounded by dead people and fire, she ran in horror and shame out of the town towards the woods; she remembered of a highly-regarded magic school recently established in Kingswood, initially opened for Nyari but now hosting all students interested in magic, and decided to head there to learn control of her ability. When she took the initial evaluation test, she surprised the headmaster D'ron with her aptitude of elemental dark magic. He took her as one of his personal students, someone with both a thorough understanding of and natural ability in dark magic being a rare find. Under his guidance, she slowly rose to be a star pupil. As her strength continued to rise, D’ron would take her on his travels, even inviting her to fight as part of his five-man team in the Lucarius Arena tournament. D’ron imparted onto her one of his specialities- summoning weapons, in her case a dark bow, Before she left the school, she challenged D’ron to a fight; she was able to hold her own for quite a while, a consderable effort against one the strongest mages in the Union, but eventually magic supply was depleted and she was defeated. After she left she kept in contact with D’ron as a friend and ally to call upon whenever needed. Content with her mastery of the manipulation of shadows, she returned to Corra to investigate the group who killed her mother. However when she arrived in the capital of her home shire, she was immediately taken into custody- seeing her dark wings, the guard were suspicious after a recent attack from another rogue dark mage. When they were certain that she was not the culprit and she could control her dark magic, she was set free- but to their surprise, she asked to join the guard herself, as she would like to prevent things like what happened to her home, and further hone her skills. They accepted and she joined the guard, quickly proving her worth and rapidly ascending the ranks, becoming the leader of the Shire Guard of Agenia. After achieving this rank she investigated a group terrorising small cities, thinking it could possibly be the same group that killed her mother. After some time noting the group's attack patterns, they predicted where they would hit next and set up a trap- lo and behold, they had predicted correctly and the group came at the city in the dead of the night. Aharina destroyed or incapacitated most of the group herself before they launched they attacked, extracting information from one grovelling bandit fearing for his life. She headed directly there the same night- backed by huge guard force, Aharina demanded the leader come out lest his entire group be entirely overcome. Sure enough, he complied- out came a huge grey Draketh, bearing a scythe as long as him, with a huge black blade and covered in ashen mist. Wanting to preserve needless bloodshed, Aharina proposed to fight the leader one on one. Confident and unaware of Aharina's capabilities, he accepted the offer- he put up a decent fight, but in the end was no match. With dark tendrils wrapped his limbs preventing his escape, and a bow aimed at his neck ready to end him at any instant, Aharina asked if he knew anything of a raid on Kerios 5 years prior. When he said he had never even heard of the place. In frustration, Aharina let the black arrow loose, piercing his throat and killing him instantly. Leaderless, his men either ran off or were subsequently arrested by the guard in their attempt to. She decided to take his scythe to use for herself, sensing within in far more magical potential than he had been able to wield himself. From that night forward, her subordinates praisingly referred to her as the "Nightslayer", a moniker which swiftly spread. Her name reached even to the ears of the State Mage of the time; intrigued, he met with her, not letting her know of his identity or position. He asked her a series of questions and scenarios, and asked for practical demonstration of her abilities. Impressed with what he saw, he gave her an official legal endorsement to be the next state mage. Mere months before the present day, this mage passed away- her endorsement and brilliant performance in the selection exams were more than enough to secure her the role, even at the young age of twenty-three. Category:Freyan Category:Incomplete articles Category:Character